Undead Monsters
by Skaelds
Summary: " Ils fuient les lapins, tu ries, tu hurles, ils fuient les lapins loin du terrier des loups. " (Up FAIL : Idem, désolée !)


**Undead Monsters  
**

 _The demon I cling to_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

* * *

Au départ, ce ne sont que des échos.

Des bruits de couloirs, que tu savoures, que tu laisses glisser sur ta langue, _parce que_ la chance d'un renouveau t'ouvre ses portes. Et toi, tu souris. Tu ne dis rien, tu es une Black et tu te te contente de regarder, en souriant. Encore et toujours. Et les bruits se font plus forts, s'épaississent, s'étendent comme des ombres de chez les Serpentard vers les autres maisons.

Les autres hurlent, tempestent - pleurent - pour les plus faibles. Mais pas toi.

Toujours pur.

Imaculé, parfait.

Alors, tu souris. Et tu attend que ton heure sonne.

Dorcas Meadows, troisième année, hurle que ce ne sont que des conneries, qu'il faut être malade pour insinuer des choses comme ça.

Tu souris.

 _Endoloris._

Tu es en première année.

Marlene McKinnon, deuxième année, fond en larme, s'égosille au milieu de ces pleurs - i _mmondice, déchet_ \- qu'elle se battra contre ça. Que si Grindelwald a été vaincu, ce mage noir le sera tout autant.

 _Endoloris._

Pour l'instant tu restes Bellatrix Black, toujours pure, la si fière et douée duelliste. Les autres te regardent avec méfiance - tu es à Serpentard - mais ne savent pas. Tu restes bien cachée dans le noir, ta silhouette se vengeant - comme elle fera toujours.

Tu es une ombre.

Glanmore Bletchey, serdaigle, a piqué une crise au milieu de la grande salle après une attaque sur les moldus - ces porcs - et a promis de _leur_ faire face.

 _Endoloris._

Tu souris - de ce sourire tordu qui affiche tes dents. Déjà plus la gentille Bellatrix s'efface, si tant soit est qu'il y en a eu une, et ils commencent tous à frissonner.

Parkinson t'a vu jeter ton sort sur le pauvre piaf.

Toute la maison te connait. Te respecte.

Tu es en deuxième année.

C'est le matin de ta troisième que tu craques, que tu n'en peux plus et que tu leurs montres. Ton sourire est toujours là - oh oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu le quitterais - et tu enchaînes sort sur sort, au milieu de ton dortoir.

 _Endoloris. Endoloris. Endoloris._

Smethley qu'elle s'appelle cette imbécile. Une sale sang-de-bourbe aussi répugnante et immonde que ces moldus qu'elle côtoyait. L'imbécile, oh oui, la pauvre idiote s'était mise en tête de montrer aux autres serpents qu'on pouvait être sang-de-bourbe et vivre avec eux, elle avait essayé de recruter des insurgés au sein même des futurs adeptes du mage noir en puissance.

Oh l'idiote, oui la pauvre imbécile, tu en riais encore.

" - LES PORCS COMME TOI VIVENT DANS LA BOUE " avais-tu hurlé en dégainant ta baguette, le doloris sifflé du bout des lèvres. Elle s'était écroulée, la Smethley, ses beaux cheveux lissés nettoyant le sol, son joli visage se tordant de douleur et sa bouche crispée dans un hurlement silencieux.

" - ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! TU NE ME-RI...TE PAS DE VIVRE ! "

Ton souffle irrégulier, pantelant et ta voix rauque. Et ce rire qui venait surplomber le tout, c'était la première fois que tu riais comme ça, de ce rire si aigu, si dément et devant les autres élèves. Bellatrix Black avait laissé tomber son titre de jolie princesse pour se plonger avec délice sur celui de la Reine sans Couronne.

" - Black a raison. Les premiers à tomber seront les sangs-de-bourbe, avait déclaré Malfoy. Une étincelle d'admiration dans ce visage si impassible, si impassible que tu en avais envie d'en tordre les traits, de les déchirer pour qu'ils deviennent différents.

\- Si tu parles de ça... " avais-tu commencé en sifflant près de l'oreille de la sang-de-bourbe, avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

Ils avaient compris.

Alors, tu avais souri.

Encore une fois.

x

Fébrile, impatiente. Tes doigts serrant l'étoffe noire de ta robe, déchirant les broderies avec une joie presque malsaine. Tu étais en sixième année, Cissy en troisième et Andy en septième.

Andy ne l'avait jamais vu.

Toi, tu allais le voir.

Toi. Bellatrix Black. Toujours, oh oui, tu y avais veillé avec cet empressement maladif, pure. Pure, pure pure pure. Pour lui, pour eux, pour ce monde qui n'attendait que ça, être débarrassé de sa vermine.

" - Le Maître t'attend. Ne le déçois pas, Black. "

Lucius. Cet adorable pigeon, son air aristocrate qui te démangeait tellement. Parce que c'était trop lisse, tellement lisse que ça devait cacher quelque chose, qu'il fallait que tu déranges tout ça, trop sein trop sein.

Mais l'impatience et l'anxiété prennent le pas sur ta douce folie.

C'est amusant. Douce folie. Pourquoi douce ? Tu n'es pas folle, non. Non. Non. Tu sais que tu ne l'es pas, tu es juste perdue dans tes idées, ce trop plein d'idée et cette anxiété, tu vas le voir, tu vas le voir.

Alors tu entres. Et tu ris. Ce n'est pas drôle. Si ? Tu te tais, préfère sourire. Il ne faut pas le contrarier, sur le moment. Il faut se taire et observer, savoir s'il en vaut la peine.

Tu te fustiges, te mord l'intérieur des lèvres jusqu'à ce que le sang perle et goutte sur tes lèvres déjà rouges. Bien sûr qu'il en vaut la peine. Tu es une idiote, une idiote.

" - Avance, Bellatrix."

Il connaît ton nom. Il l'a dit, prononce ton prénom qui roule sur ses lèvres, siffle le x final comme on sifflerait le prénom d'une amante et déjà tu es dévouée, tu es toute sienne, tu seras ce qu'il veut, ce que tu veux qu'il désire. Tu seras sa chienne, sa gardienne, tu seras son amante s'il le veut - et toi oh oui tu le veux - tu seras sa plus fidèle serviteur.

Tu le vois enfin. Encapuchonné, mais - oh.

Et tu baisses les yeux, tu n'es pas digne tu ne dois pas relever les yeux non non tu n'es pas digne de le regarder.

Ses mains - fines, blanches - qui te rappellent les Black, toujours purs, ta famille. Sang-pur. Ses yeux, noirs abyssaux qui te dévisagent qui plongent en toi qui ne font que ça qui te purifie toi qui est souillée. Ils entrent en toi et fouillent tout, tu lui offres ce qu'il cherche sur un plateau, ta dévotion - oh oui ta fidèle dévotion -

" - Tu seras une fidèle serviteur."

Et c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question, tu le sais, mais tu acquiesces de toute tes forces, tu murmures " Bien sûr maître " et tu t'agenouilles, alors qu'il t'avais relevée. Alors qu'il te relève encore. Et tu souris, cette nouvelle impression de désordre malsain qui émane de toi semble lui plaire parce que tu vois un éclat appréciateur au milieu de tout ce noir.

Il sort sa baguette, puissante évidemment, tu en sens les émanations, il ne pourrait en être autrement n'est-ce pas ? et te la pose sur le bras, alors que la douleur commence.

Tu brûles, te consume de l'intérieur et déjà les plaies dans tes joues se rouvrent, tu as les lèvres maculées de sang, la langue noyée et le gout métallique dans la bouche, tu n'es plus que cendre mais tu refuses de hurler. Tu veux lui montrer que tu es aussi capable qu'un homme, que ce sera toi qui le servira mieux que quiconque, toi, Bellatrix Black.

" - Bienvenue parmi les Mangemorts, Bellatrix."

x

" CETTE TRAÎTRESSE, CETTE IMMONDICE CE DECHET TRAITRE A SON SANG ! "

La maison est remplie de hurlement. Tu ne comprends pas, alors tu cries, tu sens du liquide couler d'entre tes yeux, qu'est-ce que c'est hein tu n'as jamais pleuré jamais. Tu ne comprends pas, ne veux pas comprendre.

Pourquoi ?

La maison Black est souillée. Tu te motives en écrivant ça partout en le hurlant en le chuchotant en le gravant dans la peau de tes victimes. Andromeda Tonks est une traîtresse. Tu le scandes, le siffle, le crie, l'imprime sous tes paupières en te persuadant que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu hurles.

Rien d'autre.

Tu es Bellatrix, tu es une Black avant d'être autre chose. Tu es aussi une mangemorte.

Mais ça, tu t'en moques. Andromeda est partie. L'immonde petit rat. Cissy pleure, Cissy se lave, tente de faire partir de sa peau tous ces mots hurlés, entendus et ces pleurs, ces larmes dans les yeux de cette traîtresse. Elle ne doit pas pleurer, c'est elle qui est partie.

Tu te le griffes, te le découpe dans la peau.

Toujours pur.

x

Quand c'est à son tour de quitter la maison, quand c'est Sirius, le roi étoilé celui devant Regulus, l'étoile la plus brillante et rebelle des Black, tu te tais.

Tu ne hurles pas cette fois.

Te griffe jusqu'au sang, le fais couler une seconde fois pour l'admirer. C'est beau, c'est magnifique, ça coule ça coule et tu ne fixes que ça. Ton sang rouge qui coule.

Sirius est parti.

Pourquoi ?

Encore.

Ils fuient les lapins, tu ries, tu hurles, ils fuient les lapins loin du terrier des loups. DESHONNEUR.

Et Cissy, Cissy qui t'exaspère qui observe son miroir que tu voudrais briser pour montrer l'âme aussi noire que son nom, que tu voudrais frapper, hurler. Tu le fais. Tu te plantes devant elle - qui ne dit rien QUI NE DIT JAMAIS RIEN - et tu envoies ton poing dans le miroir qui éclate en un monticule de morceaux brisés.

Et elle ne dit toujours rien.

POURQUOI ? Pourquoi Cissy ?

Dis quelque chose, toi au moins, ne m'abandonne pas, dit quelque chose...

x

Bellatrix Lestrange.

C'est laid Lestrange, ça montre toute ta laideur, toute ton étrangeté, toute ta particuliarité. Tu te griffes encore, voudrait arracher cette peau qui pendouille devant ton torse. Tu n'es pas une femme, tu n'es rien, tu es une mangemorte.

Tu hurles, tu cries à l'idée de produire la vie, ce parasite dans ton ventre, non non non. Tu te tuerais avant ça.

Tu as supplié le Maître, tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais pas, que tu serais toujours fidèle, tu lui scande que rien n'existe avant lui, tu le supplies de ne pas épouser Rodolphus.

Il vous regarde. Et il rit.

" - Deux Mangemorts qui se lient n'est pas quelque chose que je veux empêcher. Deviens ce que tu veux tant que tu me sers, Bellatrix. " Ce rire glacial, amusé. " - Voilà quelqu'un pour réchauffer ton lit. "

Et tu veux hurler que tu le réserves pour lui, que rien n'existe avant lui, que tu ne veux pas, tu ne veux pas non. Imaginer Lestrange te toucher te donne des cauchemars. Tu songes à devenir moins compétente durant les missions, qu'il voit que ça te préoccupe. Tu attrapes un couteau dans la foulée, te trace deux grandes lignés sur les bras.

Blasphème. Blasphème.

Tu es une idiote, une idiote. Jamais tu ne feras ça.

Tu es une Black avant d'être une mangemorte. Alors tu te résignes et l'épouse.

Sauf que Rodolphus voit tes regards, voit tes yeux enfiévrés et ton désir de plaire au Maître et reste sagement de son côté du lui. Ne t'approches pas, et pour ça, tu lui en es reconnaissante.

Tu es liée, tu te réserves pour le Maître et rien que pour lui.

x

Non

Non.

NON. NON. NON. NON.

Ce n'est pas possible, ce sont tous des menteurs des menteurs, ils ne veulent pas que tu puisses le voir, ils sont jaloux, ils envient l'attention qu'il te porte et la dévotion que tu lui rends.

Rien que des menteurs autour de toi.

Tu rejettes les bras réconfortant de Rodolphus, l'air compatissant de Cissy, tu oublies le sourire mi-soulagé de Lucius, et ne regarde que les visage hésitant entre panique et soulagement.

TRAÎTRES ! TRAÎTRES TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES.

Des menteurs, des menteurs. Rien de tout ça n'est vrai, tu le sais, rien de tout ça ne peut l'être.

Tu te laisses tomber sur le sol. Tu te serres contre toi même, tu te glisses sur le parquet gelé, tes pieds nus frissonnants. Tes yeux se ferment, ils pleurent, si, non ? Peut-être. Tu t'oublies dans ta douleur, dans ta haine et tu le hurles ILS MENTENT. ILS MENTENT. Parce ça ne peut pas être vrai, c'est faux. C'est faux c'est faux c'est faux

Tu es la seule à le savoir, la seule.

Parce que le Maître est tout puissant non ? Il ne peut pas être mort.

x

Tu cours, tu t'envoles littéralement, tu sens l'air frais battre ton visage et ton rire s'échapper dans les airs. Plus d'Azkaban, plus de détraqueurs, simplement le Maître.

Il est en vie.

Cette simple pensée te fais voler, te fais danser, te fais hurler, et le tout à la fois. Tu le savais, tu étais la seule à y croire autant, même Rodolphus pensait qu'il serait impossible qu'il revienne. Toi non. Tu le savais, tu le savais qu'il allait revenir.

Alors tu transplanes immédiatement, tu files le rejoindre.

Aucun regard pour ton mari. Il comprendra. Il comprend toujours.

Et il n'aura jamais la place qu'aura le Maître dans ton esprit.

Tu atterris dans le Manoir Malfoy - où serait-il d'autre - et tu le vois. Droit et fier, sa baguette à son poignet, plus fin, plus squelettique encore, un visage de serpent. Il n'en est que plus magnifique.

Alors tu cours presque te jeter à ces pieds, tu baises sa robe avec empressement avec un ravissement malsain, des larmes qui coulent le long de tes joues - il est en vie il est en vie après tout ce temps tu le savais - et tu relèves des yeux aussi noirs que les s- Non. Ils sont rouges désormais. Peu importe, peu t'importe.

Il est magnifique, il est en vie.

" Bellatrix. " A nouveau cet ondoiement, ce prénom presque susurré, ce x qui siffle et qui te ravit. Oh oui. Ta joie n'a de pareil que ton ravissement, que de ta nouvelle folie qui s'est emparée de toi. Tu le revendiques, le clame, tu es Bellatrix Lestrange la mangemorte et tu es folle. Mais qui ne l'est pas ici ?

" Tu es une des seules qui est restée. Tu seras récompensée pour ça au delà de tes rêves les plus fous. Rodolphus et toi m'avait cherché, près d'un an sans me renier avant d'être enfermés à Azkaban. Que veux-tu Bellatrix ? Quelle récompense puis-je t'offrir pour m'avoir été aussi fidèle ?

\- Je ne veux rien, Maître, t'empresses-tu de dire, alors que ses traits prennent une expression surprise. Et toi tu t'insurges presque. Comment peux-t-il penser que tu as fait ça pour une récompense ?

Ses yeux se plongent dans les tiens et il finit par sourire, un peu. Par comme tes sourires à toi qui te bouffent le visage, qui sont illuminés de démence, non plutôt comme quelque chose de satisfait et d'étonné.

" - Rester près de vous est la seule chose qui me comble " rajoutes-tu en vitesse, accrochée à l'ourlet de sa robe. Il te relève, te regarde avant de se détourner.

" Bien sûr, j'aurais du le savoir. Tu es ma plus fidèle _lieutenante_ , Bellatrix."

Tu souris, tu souris alors qu'il s'en va.

Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Tu n'es plus une simple serviteur, tu es devenue au dessus de tout ces mangemorts indignes qui traînent à ses pieds, toi tu es plus.

En dessous de lui, indubitablement, mais au dessus d'eux aussi.

x

Les sorts volaient tout autour de toi. Tu manqua de toucher la fille rousse - la traître à son sang - et tu te stoppa une demi-seconde, ton sourire vacillant sur tes lèvres au vu du cri de bovin produit par la rousse mère.

" - PAS MA FILLE, SALOPE !"

Tu ris.

Tu te rappelais de la tienne de mère, de ses hurlements à elle, de ses gifles et de sa bague qui venait s'imprimer sur ton visage, de ce qu'aurait pu être sa réaction dans un moment pareil. Elle t'aurait frappé, t'aurait hurlé que tu étais une pauvre idiote qui avait manqué de mourir, et que le sol était ta place.

La Weasley était étonnante.

Vous vous battiez à présent pour tuer. Toi toujours. Mais elle, semblait passée du côté des impardonnables. Oh tiens oh tiens ha ! Ha ha ha ! La femme rousse - la membre de l'ordre - la si gentille si parfait mère rousse, archétype de la femme au foyer, utilisait de la magie noire ? Ha ! Tu ris. Encore.

De plus en plus fort.

Le monde était tombé à l'envers. Tu t'en moques. Tu fais ça pour lui, toujours. Il sera fier de toi, évidemment. Il fallait qu'il le soit.

" Non ! Partez ! s'égosille le cochon humain. " Elle est à moi ! Partez ! "

Tu ris, tu t'étouffes dans ton rire, tu manques de trébucher, te rattrape. Elle croit t'avoir toute seule, elle, la traître à son sang contre toi, la plus fidèle des lieutenant du Maître ?

HURLE ! CRIE TANT QUE TU PEUX PARCE QUE TU SERAS BIENTÔT MORTE.

Morte comme Nymphadora, morte parce qu'elle est un sale déchet, cette immondice.

" - Et qu'est-ce qui arrivera à vos enfants quand je vous aurais tué ? " continues-tu de rire. Quelle ironie, tu ris, tu ris, tu n'en finis plus. " Quand Maman aura pris le même chemin que Freddie ?

\- Vous ne toucherez plus jamais à mes enfants ! " hurle pour une dernière fois Weasley avant que tu ne la touche.

Et ton rire éclata encore. Comme lorsque Sirius était mort, ce sale petit rat, comme lorsqu'il avait ri - et tu le sus immédiatement, tu te figea - avant qu'il ne passe dans le voile.

Tu sus. Une demi-seconde avant l'impact.

Alors tu le regarda, tu le dévisagea une dernière fois, croisa ses prunelles et le cri de haine qu'il commençait à hurler.

Et ça te frappe.

Boum.

C'était amusant non.

Au fond c'était comme ça que ça avait été écrit. Depuis le départ.

Un éclair noir.

Et toi qui vole en éclat.

...

Ses yeux qui te regardent - si rouge.

...

...

...

Tu restes Bellatrix Black

...

Sa plus fidèle

...

Et digne

...

Lieutenante

...

Toujours pure.

...

Il se souviendra de toi, hein ?

...

Tes exploits seront racontés

...

Parce qu'au fond, tu n'étais que...

...

Bellatrix, amoureuse.

...

 _Au revoir, Maître._


End file.
